


Titanic

by 00Q007Narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan a young upper class man who is loathes his fiancé Justin Beiber because he feels suffocating under the thumb of Justin.</p><p>Liam Payne is a free spirited artist and musician who manages to get onto the Titanic.</p><p>Liam & Niall meets and Liam opens Niall to the world outside his and even steals Niall's heart.</p><p>However they are both keeping a secret from each other.</p><p>What happens to them when the fateful day when the Titanic crashes into the iceberg what has to Liam & Niall? Will they both survive or not?</p><p>Will they found out each others secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by my friend @thisismyusername0101 and she wanted me to do a Niam story so here it begins. This is my first Niam so wish me luck ^-^!!

** **

**Prologue**

 

Deep under the sea were two vessels that were slowly swimming around in the water they were in searching for something with their lights on the front of the vessel so that they could see better in the deep blue sea.

“It is thirteen metres; you should able to see it.”

A man was looking out of a small window which allowed him to see a massive ship in the sea.

“Okay, take her up and over the bow rail.”

“Mir 2, we’re going over the bow so stay with us.”

The first vessel followed the second carefully navigated the vessel to the top of the ship before slowly driving the vessels forward so they could get a proper look at the ship. Everything on and of the ship seemed to have decayed.

“Okey, please be quiet. We are rolling here. See her coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets me every time to see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here…where she landed at 2:30 in the morning on 15th April 1912….after her long fall…from the world above,” the guy  said while film around the area he was lying down on and out the window.

“You are so full of shit, boss,” said one of the man on the vessel with the one filming who turned a rounded smile and chuckled.

The two vessels continued to move until they go to the deck were they spilt, one vessel went to the side of the deck were the windows were and the other when over the top of the deck.

“Dive 6. Here we are again on the deck of the Titanic, two and half miles down, three thousand eight hundred and twenty one metres. The pressure outside is three and half tons per square inch, these windows are nine inches thick and if they go, then it’s sayonara two microseconds. All right enough of that bullshit,” the man with the camera said after filming some more around before turning the camera off.

“Just put her down on the roof of the officers’ quarters just like yesterday.”

“Sure,” another man agreed and the two vessels landed on top of the Titanic. They then launched to under water robot cameras to see what they could find in the Titanic they saw chandeliers, fireplace, mirror, a piano when suddenly the leader of the crew asked one of the guys who was controlling the robots to start moving a door that had fallen in to see what was underneath it. After the door was flipped over the saw a safe so they decided to bring above land to open it to see if there was anything interesting in the safe they opened the safe to find nothing.

Some of the specialists when through the mud that had come out from the safe to see if there was anything of interest when suddenly as one of them gentle sprayed some water over what like a paper the saw a drawn picture of a man wearing the famous necklace.

 

**_The Heart of the Ocean_ **


	2. Chapter One: Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your duty to society and family.

**_Hey Guys,_ **

**_Sorry for the long wait. I am delighted that so many of you enjoyed the prologue of this story so here is the first chapter in Titanic which is all about Niall. I am sorry that it is so short but I do hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter any way._ **

_**Thank you,** _

_**00Q007Narry** _

_**^.^ xoxo!!** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**_ _ **

 

 

**_Dedication for this chapter go to BatmanofGotham ^.^!!_ **

 

Niall's eyes gentle fluttered opened before he stretched himself in his bed then sitting up in bed and through the crack of his window he saw very bright light shining through which indicated that morning has come which caused Niall to groan because he was not looking forward for today since it was that day which would he fate was sealed forever which of course meant he couldn't try to escape it any more. Today was day were everyone was going to be so thrilled that it was going to finally happen since it has been along in the cards for the event to happen and there was nothing Niall could do to change it. Therefore, Niall knew he had to put on his 'mask' before pick up the bell on his bed side table then rang for his maid who would help him in dress him for today's big-secret-but-not-really-a-secret event.

Niall was no ordinary male he was one of the rare males that has the ability to carrier a child and therefore by law he had to have long hair, wear make-up and wear female clothing which indicted his statues which Niall loathed to wear but there was nothing he could do however the one upside was that only people from extremely well off families understood the meaning, personal carrier's maids or handmen and the special shop that sold for the carriers which he was very thankful for because everyone else thought he was a woman. What he loathed more than wearing the dress & high heels was the under garment they were so exasperating to wear especially the ghastly corset because when wearing a corset, it had to be tightened to give him a smaller waist but not so tight that he couldn't breathe since it was fashionable for them females & carriers to have small waists but voluptuous hips and bottoms which he unfortunately had.

The door of his room opened to let in his loyal carriers' man Harold who was going to help dressing him which started with his undergarments, stocking & shoes before helping his with putting on his purple dress before sitting in front of his dressing table so that Harold could style his hair in the rounded pompadour hairstyles after Harold had styled Niall's hair Harold did Niall's make-up and he put on Niall's jewellery. After Harold was done with Niall dressing Niall headed down the stairs before heading to dining room for breakfast where his father, mother and brother were already sitting down eating their breakfast.

"Good morning father, mother. Good morning brother," Niall greeted his family while the butler pulled out his chair so that he could sit down and after he had sat down Niall started on his breakfast. They sat in silence as they were eating their breakfast and as soon as Niall's father was finished eating his breakfast one the servants come forward to give him the morning newspaper before taking away his breakfast plate then filling his cup with more tea. As they continued eating breakfast his father & brother would be discussing what was in the newspaper and sometimes his mother would be joining in their discussion then their butler brought in the morning mail which he placed next to his father. Father closed his newspaper then folded it before placing the newspaper onto the table then father looked through the mail.

"There a letter for you Niall," Bobby informed Niall before passing the letter to Niall who took it the envelope from his father then carefully opening the envelope and then took out the letter to read it.

_Dear Niall,_

_I have arrived back home from my honeymoon with my wife Charlotte which was a wonderful time as you know from my previous letters that I have sent to you and even though I enjoyed the honeymoon with Charlotte I am glad to be back home so that I can go back to work to help father since he since I was feeling guilty for leaving him for our honeymoon even though he insisted that I was to go._

_Charlotte & I have moved in to the house that was gift to us by our parents, the house which is just prefect for us not too big or not too small and it is beautifully designed both inside & outside of the house. The house also has a beautiful garden that is perfect for Charlotte to be able to tend to when she is not busy with her duties with her mother. There also two wonderful studies for both of us and there is also a library which I know that you would love also the piano that is here too._

_Any way I would love for you to come to stay with us soon, my dearest friend._

_Your Sincerely,_

_Louis Tomlinson_

Niall could not help but smile at the letter from Louis his best friend... 'oh how he wished that he was as luck as Louis in...'

"Who was the letter from my dear?"

"It was from Louis mother."

"Ah!! Yes, Lady Tomlinson had mentioned to me that Louis was soon arriving back home from his honeymoon. Well, then we will have to call upon them to come here for dinner one time."

"Of course mother."

"Now finish up your tea and then we are heading out to buy you some new clothes," His mother told him and Niall sight internally he knew it was pointless arguing with her about getting more clothes even though he sure he has more clothes then anyone in the city because she would cause a massive fuss if he did not accompany her and any why he would do what he has always done gotten Harold to take few of his 'older' clothes and giveaway to people Harry knew that needed some new clothes after Harold had adjusted them. He would be very gloomy if it weren't for Harold to cheer him up and he hoped that he could keep Harold after...

"My dear, Gregory and I are needing to depart for work now," Bobby said to us as Gregory and him got up from the table.

"Of course darling, we looking forward in seeing you this evening with hopefully great news."

"We will be looking very much forward to hearing about it tonight over dinner," Bobby said before both of them place a light kiss on Maureen & Niall's forehead before heading to work.

"Since you are finished with the tea then I think it time to head out to go shopping," Maureen said before getting up from her seat before heading out the hall and Niall followed after his mother were the housekeeper and Harold stood with their coats, hats and gloves which they put on. After they were dressed they headed outside were their carriage was waiting for them to take them to the shopping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning Mrs Horan, it is a pleasure to see you again here."

"Good morning Samantha, it a pleasure to be here you have such wonderful things here for Niall and always with all the latest fashions," Maureen said.

"So what brings you here today?"

"We are hoping to have some great news by this evening."

"Ahh!! Of course, then it is definitely a time to buy some new clothes. Come through Ms Horan," Samantha said before heading for the platform and Maureen followed her while Niall followed slowly behind. Niall went and stood on the platform. Samantha with the with the help of her assistant when to find fabrics and style of clothing for Niall while Maureen had sat in the sofa lecturing about something or another not that Niall was listening to the lecture from his mother. Samantha came back with a pile of fabrics and designs which she starting show his mother and they discussed them before took Niall to the dressing room where they started to pin the clothing onto Niall.

After what felt like ages they were finally finished with everything and Maureen & Niall headed out of the dress store onto the pavement where Niall was expecting the carriage to be waiting for them to take them back home but it was not there.

"Mother, where is the carriage?" Niall asked his mother confused.

"I was thinking of going for a walk through the park just up head my dear," Maureen said which startled Niall because he was not expecting that and it caused Niall to think that something else was up also the feeling of dread. Niall ignored that thought and feeling and followed his mother to the park.

Just as they came to the entrance of the park there was a familiar figure walking toward them with brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and wearing maroon jacket, white shirt, beige waistcoat, brown trousers and black shoes which brought in full force of dread to Niall.

"Lady Horan, Ms Horan a delight to bump into you on this fine day."

"Lord Bieber, it is a delight to bumping into you. How are you?"

"I am wonderful thank you. How are you Mrs Maureen?"

"I am lovely thank you and I have thought I have given you permission to call me Maureen."

"Of course, I apologise for forget Maureen. How are you Ms Horan?"

"I am decent, thank you."

"I was wondering Maureen if I may borrow Ms Horan for a while??"

"You may borrow Niall of a while," Maureen told him with a smile while Justin held out his arm which Niall placed his hand into Justin hand and they walked into the park where they were a lot of other people walking around the park.

"You look wonderful today Niall,"

"Thank you Justin, you looking dashing," Niall thanked Justin and they carried on talk...actually it was mostly Justin talking while Niall listened to him when they came to a clearing behind a tree.

"Niall, you are a wonderful person and I have relish our time together ever since we started courting a year ago. You are gentle, obedient, a greater listener, meek and a prefect in all the right qualities a woman or carrier should be  which is everything I could want in a prefect wife of your status. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Justin said while kneeling on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Thank you for reading this chapter ^.^!!_ **

**_Please vote/like and comment._ **

**_Thank you,_ **

**_00Q007Narry_ **

_**xoxo** _

 


End file.
